


The Beauty Of An Angels Wings

by Quaint_Rose1



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaint_Rose1/pseuds/Quaint_Rose1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Max kill an innocent man was simply the last straw for Kyra. She had put up with his crap for too long, and so she decided to leave her clan and disappear. It was over a year since she had decided to flee from her clan and her leader, and go into hiding, and Kyra had been living in a small, peaceful town since then. She had found a job in the local cafe and made friends while she was there. It was a normal day just like any other, when Kyra met him. He had walked into the cafe for a coffee and the minute Kyra saw him, she knew he was something special. His perfect features, his electrifying blue eyes and his uncanny ability to make her blush with the simplest of words. Kyra knew that she was falling for him and that it would be the best and the worst thing that had ever happened to her, but she also knew, that she could never become too attached to anyone or anything, because one day he would find her, and he would show no mercy to anyone that she was foolish enough to fall in love with, or that was foolish enough to fall in love with her. <br/>With a dark past, and a jealous ex, falling for Kyra is like signing your own death wish, and is a mistake that should never be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The ice cold wind licked at her pale skin, which seemed to glow, even in the dull, cloud covered, light of day. Despite the cold wind, and snow falling all around, she just stood there, still as a statue and deep in thought, staring off into the distance. “Kyra” spoke a strange cloaked figure that was suddenly standing behind the girl. “Kyra, we need to talk” he spoke with a thick English accent, as he took a step towards her. “Look, I know that this is hard for you, Kyra, but you need to understand. He only did what he had to.” “Don’t give me that, ‘he was just doing what he had do’, crap. He killed an innocent man, Derek, just because he saw you turn. He didn’t have to do that…” Kyra started but was cut off by the Derek, “Kyra, you and I both know of his duties, if he hadn’t killed the man, he would have seemed weak. It was his duty to prove to the clan that…..” “That what? That he’s a murderer? He doesn’t need to prove that. And don’t tell me, if he hadn’t killed the man he would have seemed weak, killing the man was the weak thing to do, it takes the stronger, the braver, the better leader to spare a man’s life.” Kyra interrupted. “I know that’s what you believe, and that’s okay, but you need to come back. Max is freaking out without you there.” Derek replied, trying to mask the worry in his voice. “Yes, well he’ll have to get used to it. I’m leaving, and you can’t follow me.” Kyra said, before turning around to look Derek in the eye. She raised her hand, and put it on his shoulder. “Look I know you think that I can’t protect myself, but I can, and you need to give me the chance.” She said, and smiled, a reassuring smile. “Okay, but if you want to leave you need to go now, and be careful the others won’t let you go so easily, if at all, understand?” Kyra nodded, and hugged him tightly and said, “Thankyou”. “Now go” he said, letting go of Kyra and gently shoving her away. Kyra walked toward the tree line, and, just before she disappeared, she turned around, smiled at Derek, and waved goodbye. Then she just disappeared, leaving Derek standing there, alone, surrounded by snow.


	2. Chapter 1 ~ An Apples Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching Max kill an innocent man was simply the last straw for Kyra. She had put up with his crap for too long, and so she decided to leave her clan and disappear. It was over a year since she had decided to flee from her clan and her leader, and go into hiding, and Kyra had been living in a small, peaceful town since then. She had found a job in the local cafe and made friends while she was there. It was a normal day just like any other, when Kyra met him. He had walked into the cafe for a coffee and the minute Kyra saw him, she knew he was something special. His perfect features, his electrifying blue eyes and his uncanny ability to make her blush with the simplest of words. Kyra knew that she was falling for him and that it would be the best and the worst thing that had ever happened to her, but she also knew, that she could never become too attached to anyone or anything, because one day he would find her, and he would show no mercy to anyone that she was foolish enough to fall in love with, or that was foolish enough to fall in love with her.  
> With a dark past, and a jealous ex, falling for Kyra is like signing your own death wish, and is a mistake that should never be made.

It was a beautiful, sunny day and Kyra was half way through her shift at the café. Kyra waited tables at the local café and was also a barista there, she had been working there ever seen she decided to leave her clan. The café was peaceful, not many people were there and so it was calm and quiet, and Kyra had the opportunity to just stop and admire the beautiful day.  
Kyra was standing in the middle of the café, clutching her tray to her chest, while she admired the beautiful apple tree that was growing just outside the café. It was such a beautiful tree, and the apples seem to shine brighter with each passing day since she had arrived in the town, and today was no different. On this particular day, the apples seemed to shine brighter than ever, Kyra thought about this, as a strange man approached the tree and picked an apple from it. He picked the apple, but he didn’t eat it, he simply stood in front of the tree, admiring the beauty and shine of the apple. Suddenly the man looked up, and Kyra could see his features properly, he had beautiful brown hair, that was short, but not too short, he was tall and thin and seemed so kind and innocent, and pure.  
The man walked into the café and over to Kyra, and began to speak to her, “I apologise for bothering you miss, but if you aren’t busy, would you mind making me a coffee, I hear that you’re the best barista in town.” He asked her kindly, showing her a warm, welcoming smile. At first Kyra didn’t respond, she was too mesmerised by the man’s perfect features to form words, but when she realised that he had spoken to her, she was quick to react. “Certainly, it would be my pleasure.” She replied happily, turning to walk towards the counter, to make this strange man his coffee. “So, what coffee would you prefer?” Kyra asked him, preparing the machine, “Surprise me.” He said, smiling at her with a look of admiration. As she saw his smile, she looked down and turned away from him, in the hope that her hair would cover her increasingly red cheeks. She began to make him a cinnamon cappuccino with extra froth, ‘it seems like the kind of coffee he’d drink’, Kyra thought to herself, as she decided on what coffee would be best, or his ideal coffee.  
After making his cappuccino, Kyra turned around and handed it to him, her head and eyes down in fear of his reaction to the coffee that she had picked. The man lifted the cappuccino to his lips and began to drink it. Kyra heard the first gulp, and then the second and then the third, and by the time, he had taken his fourth gulp, Kyra had decided to get up the courage to look at him, while he drank it. Kyra raised her head, and then her eyes, and found herself mere centimetres away from his face, and looking into his eyes. ‘He has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, they are so electrifying, it’s like their looking into your soul, so beautiful.’ Kyra thought as she stood behind the counter, trying to look casual, as she stared into this strange man’s eyes. She watched him down the last gulp of his coffee and look at Kyra. He cleared his throat and placed the, now empty, cup on the counter, and then placed $3.50 on the counter next to the cup. “Looks like letting you choose was the right decision.” He said, smiling at her, a satisfied smile playing across his lips. Kyra felt pleased with herself, and both proud and happy that she had picked that coffee, the right coffee. “Thanks” Kyra replied, letting her feelings of relief and glee dominate her voice. For the next few minutes they just stood there in a comfortable silence, before the man finally spoke again, “I’m afraid I must be going, but I will see you again.” He said, smiling at her, before turning around and moving away from the counter, and out the door. The little bell above the door rang as he left, and the door shut behind him. Kyra stood rooted to her spot for what seemed to her like an eternity, even though, in actual fact, it was merely a few minutes.  
In those minutes, all she could think about was the strange man that she had just met, and the words he had uttered before strolling out the door. “I’m afraid I must be going, but I will see you again, that phrase rung clear in her ears, but five words stuck out from all the rest… I will see you again, not I hope to see you again, or can I see you again, I will see you again. What makes him so sure?” Kyra thought, over and over, milling through all that had happened since she had seen him standing outside admiring the shine of that beautiful apple.  
Kyra picked up the cup and the money, and after throwing the cup in the bin, and putting the money in the register, she noticed something on the counter near where she had been serving the man.  
As she looked closer, she realised that it was beautiful, shiny, red apple, the same apple that the man had been admiring earlier on outside. Kyra picked up the apple and held it in her hand, admiring its shine and thinking of the strange man, “This wasn’t there before…” Kyra muttered to herself, puzzling over how the apple ended up on the counter, “… How strange.”  
Kyra bit into the apple, marvelling at its amazing flavour and the feeling that it gave her, the apple made her feel alive and connected, it made her feel as though she was a part of the tree, as though she was the apple that had been picked off the tree, as though all nature was now a part of her. She was feeling all these emotions, simply because a stranger picked an apple.


	3. Chapter 2 ~ A Dream... Or A Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching Max kill an innocent man was simply the last straw for Kyra. She had put up with his crap for too long, and so she decided to leave her clan and disappear. It was over a year since she had decided to flee from her clan and her leader, and go into hiding, and Kyra had been living in a small, peaceful town since then. She had found a job in the local cafe and made friends while she was there. It was a normal day just like any other, when Kyra met him. He had walked into the cafe for a coffee and the minute Kyra saw him, she knew he was something special. His perfect features, his electrifying blue eyes and his uncanny ability to make her blush with the simplest of words. Kyra knew that she was falling for him and that it would be the best and the worst thing that had ever happened to her, but she also knew, that she could never become too attached to anyone or anything, because one day he would find her, and he would show no mercy to anyone that she was foolish enough to fall in love with, or that was foolish enough to fall in love with her.  
> With a dark past, and a jealous ex, falling for Kyra is like signing your own death wish, and is a mistake that should never be made.

It was three days since Kyra had met that strange man, and she still couldn’t stop thinking about him. She didn’t know what it was about him that made him so important, he just was. Every time she served a customer with blue eyes, she remember his electrifying eyes, every time she used cinnamon, she remembered fearing what his reaction to her coffee would have been, and every time she passed that apple tree outside the café she thought of the apple that had somehow left on the counter before he left.  
It was Kyra’s day off, and so she had decided to go the field just off the main road in and out of town.  
Kyra walked to the field from her house, and once she had arrived, she spotted her favourite place in the entire field. It was a beautiful bed of flowers underneath a tall willow that loomed over the flower bed and even cast an enormous shadow over the lake. Kyra walked to her spot and lay down, allowing the scent of flowers to engulf her entire being. Kyra just lay there and closed her eyes, taking in the scent of the flowers, and before she knew it, she was drifting off into a blissful dream.  
Suddenly Kyra was in a black impala and she was driving down an unknown highway, way over the speed limit. Kyra looked around frantically, and saw two very attractive men sitting in the driver and passenger seat of the car. “Come on Sam, a break would be good for us, and this Ailes D’anges place seems like the ideal place for a break, no feds, no evil sons of bitches, and best of all, Famous Apple Pie. Besides, Cas is staying the town for a while, so I figure the three of us could just give it all a break for a while, you know, even if it’s just for a few days.” The man said, to the longer haired man; whose name was Sam.  
Kyra was sitting listening curiously to their conversation, as she wondered what she was doing there, suddenly Kyra felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. She turned to see who had just grabbed her and saw that it was the man from the café. “You” she said, struggling to contain her excitement at seeing him again. “I did tell you that I’d see you again. Anyway, these men are Sam and Dean, and they will be coming to stay in your town for a while to take a break from their daily hell. I need you to protect them, there is only so much I can do for them, especially when I have to pop in and out unexpectedly.” He replied, frankly. “Of course,” she said, mesmerised by his amazing voice, suddenly she blinked and found herself waking up in the field again, and the realisation of what she had just agreed to became clear to her, “… Wait, what?”  
Kyra’s confusion was short lived, as she suddenly heard the sound of a car roaring down the road, and when she looked to see the car that was making such a loud noise, she was shocked by what she saw. A black 67’ Impala was roaring down the road, with Sam and Dean in the front. “No way, but that was just a dream!” She exclaimed, shocked by the sudden, unexpected event. Kyra got up from her place in the flower bed and just stood there for a while. She looked down at where she had been laying, the flowers that she had laid on were crumpled and folded, and made the distinct shape of where her body had lay for hours on end. Kyra then looked up at the sky, the sun had begun to set, “Sunset, already? I must have slept for hours. But truly, it only felt like a few minutes, max… strange.” Kyra muttered to herself, confused about how she could have possibly have been asleep for that long. “Oh well, I guess I should head back to town.” She finished, turning towards the road, and beginning her long walk back to the town.


	4. Chapter 3 ~ The Importance Of A Name

Kyra had made her way through town, and was approaching the local B & B. She walked towards the large brown, oak door and pushed it open. As she pushed the door open, she was overwhelmed by a wave of laughter, chatter and the smell of food and beer. Kyra walked into the B & B and looked around her, to her right, there was dining room with an antique grand piano in the centre of it, with the chairs and tables situated around it, and to her left, there was a bar, and sitting at the bar were Sam and Dean. Kyra walked over to them and stood behind them. She reached out her hand went to place it on the leather jacketed shoulder of Dean, when she suddenly froze. ‘What am I supposed to say? Hey Sam… Dean… I had a dream about you guys today and in that dream I was told that I was supposed to protect you, so, what do you need. Yeah! Cause that won’t have them running the other direction at all’ Kyra thought to herself. She had been standing in a stasis of sorts, her hand outstretched, about to touch Dean’s shoulder. Kyra had been so lost in thought, that she hadn’t realised that Sam and Dean had turned to face her. Dean was looking at her with an amused look on her face, and Sam was looking at her with a sympathetic and confused look… a sympafused look. She suddenly pulled herself back to reality and realised that Sam and Dean were staring at her. “Can I help you?” Dean asked Kyra, checking her out. “Oh… I… uh… no, sorry” Kyra stuttered, before rushing out the bar. Dean and Sam turned and looked at each other. “Well… she must have been intimidated by my good looks.” Dean said to Sam, laughing and turning back to his drink. “Whatever. I wonder what she wanted…” Sam wondered, getting up from his seat and following in the girls tracks to see if he could find out what she wanted, “I have a feeling that whatever she had to say… it was important.” “Wow… that was so embarrassing.” Kyra said to herself as she stopped running, behind the B&B, near the owners house (the owner of the B&B has a house behind it). “I must have looked like such an idiot. I don’t know what I was planning to say anyway. I am such a fool!” Kyra turned and kicked the wall. She then turned and sunk against the wall. “I haven’t a clue what happened in that dream, hell, I don’t even know what it was, dream, premonition, possession, teleportation… bloody pixie dust. I haven’t a clue, but I can’t have had a dream about two men, mere hours before I meet them for the first time… that’s insane. I do know one thing though… what that man asked me to do was important, I could hear it in his voice… he sounded quite frank and expecting, but beneath that I could hear an actual worry. I guess he’ll show up eventually, and I can grill him then.” Kyra ranted to herself, finishing with a big sigh. “So that’s what you wanted to talk to us about, I had a feeling that it was about something important.” Sam said, stepping out of the shadows. Unbeknown to Kyra, Sam had followed her out of the bar and around the corner. This meant that he had heard everything. Sam stepped towards Kyra, his face illuminated by the dim lamp that hung of a nearby wall. “How long have you been standing there?” Kyra asked Sam, eyeing him suspiciously. “Long enough… well, long enough to hear everything you said about a strange dream about my brother and I, and that someone wants you to protect us,” He responded taking another step forward and reaching his hand out for Kyra to shake it, “So, now that we are on the same page… I’m Sam, hey, it’s nice to meet you.” Kyra looked down at his hand and hesitated, before reaching out her hand and saying, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Sam… the name is Kyra.” She said, as she shook his hand. “So… walk with me?” Sam asked Kyra gesturing towards the extensive labyrinth of beautiful, trimmed hedges with roses and other various flowers growing around them, multiple varying roses, lilies, irises and orchards all growing in pots throughout the maze of hedges and flowers. “Sure, why not.” She responded walking towards the labyrinth, next to Sam. “So… you said that he obviously cares about us. Who is he?” Sam began, looking at Kyra, and searching for any sign of a lie, as she responds to him. “Well, to be completely honest, I haven’t a clue who he is. I met him three days ago, when he came into the café and I made him a coffee. Then he showed up in a dream I had today, of you and your brother.” She told Sam, truthfully. “So he didn’t give you a name, or anything?” Sam asked. “No, I’m sorry. I know it’s an important detail to have, but I’m afraid that he never told me… sorry. “You’re telling the truth…” Sam stated, after searching Kyra’s face for any sign of a lie, and finding none. “So, if you don’t know who he is or, really anything about him… could you please describe him to me, I may remember him that way.” Kyra smiled at Sam, and chuckled quietly, “Well, I suppose I could do that… Well, he is tall, thin, and gorgeous. He has beautiful, piercing, blue eyes and look like they can read anyone like a book, and he speaks with a really deep voice, and doesn’t show much emotion… well, from what I have seen.” Kyra responds. “Sounds like a few people I know… thanks” He replied, looking down, contemplating the possibilities. He then looked back up at Kyra, and changed the subject, talking to Kyra about various things, mainly questions about her.


	5. Chapter 4 ~ A Second Encounter

Kyra and Sam spent the night getting to know each other and later that night… she returned to Sam and Dean’s room with them and they spent the night getting to know each other and trying to figure out who the mystery man is.  
The beautiful sound of chirping birds could be heard all around the room at the inn… and this was the sound that Sam woke to. He slowly rose in his bed and looked over to the couch were Kyra was asleep. The sun was shining in through the window, hitting her beautiful golden hair which shone in the seemingly magical light if the sun. Kyra mumbled something in her sleep, and rolled over on the couch, and Sam turned and looked towards the clock… “It is 8 am, I suppose I should go and get some breakfast for us, Dean and Kyra should be awake soon, and I know Dean will be hungry” Sam slowly got rose from his bed as he muttered this to himself. He glanced across at Dean, who was still sleeping soundly, and then at Kyra seemed to be sleeping restlessly. He shook his head and thought to himself, “They should be okay for an hour or so, while I get us some breakfast…” then he walked from his bed to his back, opened it and pulled out a pair of denim jeans, a dark red and black plaid shirt and a brown jacket to wear over top. He then zipped his bag back up, and went to the bathroom to change into his clothes. After changing, Sam walked out of the bathroom, and towards the table where the keys to Dean’s car where. He lifted them off the table gingerly, and shoved them in his pocket before walking towards the door. He opened the door quietly and shut it cautiously in an attempt to not wake Dean or Kyra. Then he walked along the railing that led away from their room, down stairs and then to the car park. Sam reached the car park and walked up to a black 67’ Chevy Impala. This was Dean’s car. Sam then got in the car and drove off… but what Sam didn’t realise was that the whole time, a pair of eyes had followed him, watching him until he left.  
After Sam left, a man stepped out from the shadows and sauntered up the stairs that Sam had just come down, and towards the door to the room from which Sam had just exited. He looked much like a cat, curious to see what was inside, as he went to the window of the room and peered in. There was a small gap where the curtain on the inside of the window failed to reach the wall, and it was through this gap that the man peered inside. His eyes scanned over everything in the room with a seemingly analytical manner. He saw Dean laying in his bed, and sighed, “A few hours of restless sleep, as always, I wish he would let me watch over him while he slept, it really would help. But he says it’s creepy and that dudes don’t do that sort of thing to other dudes” he smiled to himself as he attempted to impersonate Dean’s rough, frustrated voice, but ended up sounding more like a stoned hippie, than Dean. His eyes then moved past Sam’s bed and travelled to the couch, where he saw a restlessly sleeping Kyra. “I wonder what her story is, I haven’t quite figured it out yet, I just know that she’s special.”  
Suddenly Kyra stirred awake. She slowly opened her eyes, and stretched her arms out above her, like a cat after a long nap. She then parted her lips slightly and let out a quiet yawn. After a moment, Kyra glanced over to the window where her she locked eyes with the eyes of a man that had been silently admiring her, unnoticed. “You?” she questioned, getting up from where she sat, and making her way towards the door. Realising that he had been spotted, the man tried to turn and disappear, alas as he tried to, he tripped over his shoes and fell ass up on the slippery floorboards that made up the walkway. Kyra had thrown the door open, and run towards the man, who was now, trying to pull himself up off the ground, but every time he tried to do so, he slipped on his trench coat and fell on his arse all over again. Kyra stopped a few paces from the man, with an interrogating look on her face, and watched his pathetic attempts to hoist himself back up off the ground.  
After trying and failing to pull himself up off the ground at least a dozen times, the man was suddenly stopped dead in his tracks by an eruption of laughter coming from someone standing next to him. He turned his head slightly and looked her up and down. She had cracked a massive smile on her face, and was clutching her gut while laughing endlessly and the unfortunate man that was stuck on the ground in a heap of clumsiness. “You… are…. Hopeless” she said between breaths and bouts of laughter. Finally she closed the space between them and stood right next to him, holding her hand out kindly. “Here, let me help you, before you embarrass yourself further.” She said kindly. He took her hand and so she pulled him up off of the ground with unprecedented ease. “Hello Kyra, it’s lovely too see you again.” He said, showing her a matching smile. “I would say hello, but I don’t even know your name.” she said, eyeing him curiously, ‘There’s something about him, I just can’t quite put my finger on it, but it brings me such happiness and peace’ Kyra thought to herself, while nibbling on her lip and awaiting a reply. “Well, I suppose I can tell you now… my name is Castiel, I am an angel of the lord” Castiel said to Kyra bowing his head lightly.  
“An angel? I heard that you existed, but I’m not sure that I ever really believed.” Kyra murmured, her eyes filled with shock and wonder, all of it directed towards Castiel. “Well now you know we exist… for I exist.” Castiel answered, quite frankly. Kyra laughed and shook her head at him, ‘he is so strange, so human… and yet barely human at all’ Kyra thought to herself, while giggling. “What’s funny?” Castiel asked, cocking his head sideways, “Nothing” Kyra responded light heartedly.  
“Castiel?” said a warm voice from behind them. They both turned to where the voice had come from, to see Sam walking up the stairs carrying what smelt like breakfast. Sam approached the two, with a confused smile on his face, after finally reaching them, his eyes scanned the two, and stopped at their hands. “So you two know each other well then?” Sam asked, gesturing to their hands with his head. Kyra retracted her hand back quickly with a bright blush on her cheeks, “N-No, we don’t know each other well. I just know that Castiel asked me to help you guys.” Kyra deflected, trying desperately to cover the blush on her cheeks with her fringe. Castiel, completely oblivious to what was going on, turned to Sam “Good to see you Sam.” “You too Cass” Sam replied wistfully, a small smile on his lips, and his eyes on Kyra’s blush. “Why don’t you eat with us Cass… and you can explain why you’ve asked Kyra to protect us.” Sam said, turning towards the door and stepping towards it, “Of course…” Cass said, drifting off at the end. ‘But of course, I can’t tell you much, because there isn’t much I know… yet’ Cass thought to himself following Sam into the room, with Kyra following suit.


	6. Chapter 6 - Internal Conflict

Sam and Kyra were walking silently, side by side, in the direction of the café. The day was cool and clouds hid the sun from Kyra's gaze as her eyes glanced around her surroundings. She looked over at Sam who seemed to be deep in thought, "Something on your mind?" She asked him, looking into his eyes kindly. "No, I – just – uh, well I was just thinking about something. It's nothing, don't worry." Sam replied. 'Telling her that I was wondering what's so special about her would be a bad idea. I just know that there is more to her than meets the eye, I just have to figure out what she is hiding...' Sam thought to himself, with a thoughtful look on his face. "You sure it's nothing, you seem to be deep in thought." Kyra asked Sam, glancing into his eyes. Wiping the deep look off his brooding face, Sam responded, "Yea of course, I'm fine." Kyra shook her head, and gave in "Alright, if you say so..." 'I wonder what's eating at him...' Kyra thought to herself, focusing on the uneven ground beneath her.

Thirteen minutes later their journey came to a close as they reached the front of the café. "Well thank you for walking me... I suppose I'll see you later?" Kyra inquired as she edged towards the golden handled doors and reached her hand confidently towards it. Sam's face lit up with a welcoming smile, "Of course. We'd love it you would drop by once you finish work." "Okay, I will." Kyra smiled back at Sam, seemingly pleased with her response, he turned and trotted off in the opposite direction. Kyra pulled the door shut behind and leaned her back up against the glass door. Her face wavered for a moment and a frown momentarily settled upon her face. 'What am I doing? There's something up with those two... I can't be going near them, it's far too dangerous' 'Oh, but they seem so sweet and kind, what harm could it do. Besides, that one guy is pretty cute.' 'No I can't think like that. No guys, I promised myself' Kyra mentally argued with herself "Kyra! I need you behind the counter, now!" A grouchy voice yelled from the kitchen. "Yes Boss!!" Kyra compliantly yelled back. Shifting the conflicting thoughts out of her head and beginning her shift. Although... no matter how hard she tried, thoughts of those three men lingered in the back of her mind... all day long.

It had been a long and busy day, for some reason every man and his dog had been at the diner today. Kyra flicked the 'open' sign off and locked the door. She sighed and muttered to herself "Who'd have ever thought that this would become my life... making coffees, serving grumpy men... isn't me..." 'oh well, I guess there's nothing I can do about it. This is my life now, it's the only way to be safe, the only way to be free...' She thought to herself as she made her way out the back door and to the car park out back, turning the lights off as she went and locking the door behind her. The cool night air nipped at her exposed skin, she held her small, grey cardigan closer to her chilly figure. "I suppose I should stop by and see Sam and Dean. I did say I would." Kyra breathed, turning in the direction of the inn. The nights had been getting colder and colder lately, however Kyra wasn't bothered by this. She enjoyed the cold, it made her feel more alive.

It took Kyra 15 minutes to walk to the inn. Nearing the door to the boys room, she took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. 'I got to make sure I don't let my guard down. Despite their kindness, I still can't trust them, carelessness gets people killed, I can't –' "Kyra?" Kyra's thoughts were cut off by a deep voice coming from a, now, open doorway. She looked up to see Castiel standing in the doorway to the room, the door wide open and bright light pouring out. Illuminating the once dark exterior. A small smile crept across Kyra's lips. "Hey" she said, walking closer. "Come in" Cas offered, stepping out of the doorway to allow her room to enter. She cautiously entered the room, smiling at him as she did so. Cas closed the door behind her and asked "What were you doing out there?" "Oh... um... I was just lost in thought; you know?" Kyra responded hesitantly. "Oh-kay" Cas accepted questioningly. "Kyra, have a seat" Sam said, gesturing to the couch. She smiled sweetly and sat on the couch, muttering a small thanks as she did so. Cas stood across from the couch by the table. Kyra looked up from where she sat and glanced at Castiel. 'He has the most perfect features. Such kind eyes, the sweetest smile. Just his presence makes me feel safe...' Kyra thought to herself, gazing at Cas. Sam glanced over at Kyra and noticed the look on her face 'I know that look all too well...' He smiled as he thought this. Suddenly Dean entered the room and paused at the scene in front of him, his eyes falling on Kyra. "Gee Cas, looks like she's got a crush. You might even get lucky" He teased, laughing at himself. Kyra instantly looked down, flinging her hair as she did so in the hopes that it would cover her bright blush. Cas looked over at Kyra with a confused expression and then looked at Dean "What do you mean get lucky, I don't understand this term?" Cas questioned, a curious look in his eyes. 'God he is so innocent... it is so adorable. Wait! What am I thinking, this is way too dangerous, this has got to stop. No Love! That is the rule to live by... NO EXCEPTIONS!' Kyra warred with herself. Her life was a great deal more difficult than these men realised. "So Cas, you were going to tell us why you asked Kyra to help us..." Dean questioned Cas. "Oh... yes. Well, I don't quite know myself. She appeared in my dream one night, so I sought her out. I can only assume God was directing me towards her." Cas said quite matter-of-factly. Kyra looked up at him in shock "What?"


End file.
